The Right Thing
by ArktosFTW
Summary: The MC licked Natsuki's finger, and now she's avoiding him. However, she still showed up to his house to hang out. Time to get to the bottom of this... *CHAPTER 1 IS SFW, CHAPTER 2 IS NSFW!*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This story is coming out on a very short notice, and in a similar fashion to "Something's Different". A few things about this have changed, however:

At the end of the 3rd day, when Natsuki and MC are about to kiss outside? Doesn't happen. Instead, to align with this story, Natsuki leaves after helping finish the cupcakes, and nothing happens outside.

Also, there will be an NSFW ending to this story posted as the second chapter! So, if you don't want to read that, you don't have to!

Anyways, enjoy the story!

 _I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter around as I thought about what to do._

" _In that case, I probably shouldn't do this, either…" I muttered, before sticking Natsuki's icing tipped finger into my mouth. As I licked off the icing, I saw her face change from delight and laughter...to embarrassment._

" _W-W-What? D-Did you seriously just...A-Ah…" Natsuki stumbled out. I saw her face go tomato red, and in my gut, I felt as if I had just done something horrible. I felt the butterflies turn to spikes digging into my stomach._

" _MC... You really shouldn't do that kind of thing to girls...unless you really like them…" She said, more steadily this time._

" _You know that...right?"_

* _BEEP*_ * _BEEP*_ *BEEP* *BEEP*

The sudden, ear blaring noise knocked me out of my slumber as I flailed out of bed and onto the floor. I looked around for the fire alarm that had just gone off, but realized it was only my alarm clock.

"Goddammit…" I muttered as I stood up, groggily and now in slight pain, and pressed the off button on my alarm clock.

I gazed at the time, and read it.

 _11:42 A.M._

I blinked.

I checked the alarm I had set, and read it.

 _10:30 P.M._

Oh shit.

I set the alarm wrong.

Natsuki will be here in less than 20 minutes to read manga, I'm not dressed, and my house is mess.

Quickly, I jolted up and ran down stairs, my pants already on and my shirt quickly coming on as I ran down.

As I ran around my kitchen, picking up miscellaneous items and storing them in their right places, I thought back to my dream.

 _3rd time this week. That's the 3rd time I've had this dream since the weekend before the festival. I was only trying to mess with Natsuki, and I think I made a mistake. With how she's been avoiding me ever since the "incident", it'd be a miracle if she even shows up to my house today._

I was snapped out of my rigorous task as my doorbell rang. Swiftly, I answered it.

Standing there, about a head shorter than me, was Natsuki. She was wearing the same pink dress and shirt that she had on the last time she was here. I felt the butterflies in my stomach flare up like they did last weekend.

"Jeez, you look like you just got out of bed." Natsuki said, while looking me up and down.

"Hehe...funny story, actually…" I muttered sheepishly, while rubbing the back of my head.

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she strode past me, that adorable little frown on her face, and into my house.

"Jeez, you're just like Sayori…" Natsuki said as she went up the stairs, and into my room.

"S-Sorry about the mess…" I stumbled out, as I walked in my room after her. Clothes scattered near the small clothes hamper in the corner, and papers were littered on and around my desk.

Yet again, I saw Natsuki roll her eyes.

"Yep, your room is a mess. Just what I expect out of a lazy person like you." She said as she sat down at the chair at my desk. However, I could tell she was joking by the small smile on her face as she said it.

"Hey! You're saying that to the person who helped you make cupcakes for the festival!" I said, mock offended.

I saw Natsuki's face turn from that small smile of tortuous delight, into that face of embarrassment.

The air in the room became increasingly awkward and silent.

"S-Sorry about bringing up that weekend…" I said, trying to save the fun mood we had.

"N-No, it's fine...if anything, **I** should be sorry about just up and leaving after I was done. No goodbye, no nothing." Natsuki said afterwards.

I looked at Natsuki as I stumbled out more apologies.

"No no, it's my fault. I made the atmosphere all weird by being weird. If I hadn't stuck your finger in my mouth, you wouldn't have avoided me all week and-" Natsuki cut me off.

"Wait...that's why you think I avoided you all week?" Natsuki said, with confusion written on her face.

"Y-Yeah?" I said.

Natsuki's face turned from confusion to one of relief.

"I avoided you because I thought you were dating Sayori!" She said, puffing out her cheeks as she got annoyed.

"D-dating Sayori!?" I said with shock.

"Y-Yeah! You two are always together, talking in the halls, sitting together at lunch, and reading together in the literature club!" Natsuki said, now becoming actually angry.

"We're always together because we're best friends Natsuki!" I said, now becoming irritated.

"You sure seem like more than friends!" Natsuki yelled out.

"She has depression, so I'm trying to help her through it by being there whenever I can! Jesus, why are you getting so bent out of shape over this!?" I yelled back.

Natsuki was taken aback by my yelling. She blinked as the look on her face cleared, leaving one of shock.

"S-Sayori has…?" Natsuki trailed off, leaving me to answer.

"Yes. She's had for awhile now, and I'm one of the only things that helps to clear up the darkness. If you want to ask anyone, ask her. But seriously Natsuki, why are you getting so angry about me spending time with other girls to the point of avoiding me?" I asked.

I could see the blush form on Natsuki's face as she looked up to me, then down to the floor, then back up at me, then back down.

"B-Because I…" Natsuki mumbled out. I didn't say anything, and waited for her to finish.

"Because I like you, alright?" Natsuki's eyes were clenched closed at this point, and her fists were balled up in her lap.

"And seeing you and Sayori together like that, made me think...that the time we spent together, that the feelings I thought you had for me...weren't even real." I could see small tears starting to fall from Natsuki's eyes as she started crying. I stood there, in silence, as she took her hands to her face.

"N-Natsuki...I…" I started, but stopped. Instead, I knelt down, and held her with both my arms. I felt her body shake against mine.

"A-And now... _*hic* ..._ you're gonna say... _*hic* ..._ that you don't... _*hic* ..._ like me like that." She said, as her crying turned to sobbing. I said nothing, and instead, slid even further down until I was on my knees in front of her.

I took her hands off her face, and saw her reddened, crying face looking at me.

Slowly, I closed the gap between our heads, and put my lips on hers. I saw her eyes close as I closed mine. I felt her body stop spasming with her crying, and she relaxed into my kiss.

We held it for a few seconds, before I backed off. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at me, the beautiful pink color piercing into me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to go wild, and travel to my heart as I felt truly in love with what I was seeing. At that point, I knew that I had done the right thing.

"Natsuki, don't you think for a second that I don't like you. Your teasing does nothing but make me laugh, your smile brightens my day like no other, and I...I don't just like you...I love you, Natsuki." I said, as my gaze moved to the ground as I continued with my sentence. Slowly, however, I moved my gaze back up to her face.

It was now tomato red, and her eyes were wide.

"Y-Y...Y-You what?" She muttered out.

"I love you. With all my heart." I said, more firmly this time.

Her eyes got wider, until she suddenly kissed me again, this time her hands grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me in. I responded by picking her up off the chair and into my arms, bridal style.

I kept one eye open as I carried her over to my bed, our lips still connected. We broke it apart, but only for a second, as I laid down and she got on top of me, and re-connected our lips.

We laid there for a few minutes, simply kissing, before Natsuki started to explore.

Her hands started to go up my shirt, and she felt around my body, her hands deciding to rest under me, on my back.

As a response, my hands traveled around her body, going over her stomach, her back, and finally, her still clothed breasts. My hands made their way to the hook, and I started fiddling with it.

Instantly, Natsuki broke off the kiss and looked at me.

"S-Shit, sorry, I didn't even ask…" I said.

She said nothing, instead choosing to just stay silent.

"D-Do you want to go farther?" I asked.

"N-Not really, no…" She mumbled out.

"Then we don't have to." I said with a smile. Instead of continuing with our kissing, she fell off of me, and to my side, onto the bed.

"We didn't even read manga today..." Natsuki said, as she yawned, and motioned over to the box of manga in my closet.

"I think we found a better activity to spend our time with." I said, as I yawned as well.

She said nothing in response, and instead, curled up, and scooted closer to me, and into my now waiting arms.

They closed around her, and I felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep in my arms. Quickly after, I fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yep. This is the NSFW ending one. Enjoy, you sickos ;)

 _I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter around as I thought about what to do._

" _In that case, I probably shouldn't do this, either…" I muttered, before sticking Natsuki's icing tipped finger into my mouth. As I licked off the icing, I saw her face change from delight and laughter...to embarrassment._

" _W-W-What? D-Did you seriously just...A-Ah…" Natsuki stumbled out. I saw her face go tomato red, and in my gut, I felt as if I had just done something horrible. I felt the butterflies turn to spikes digging into my stomach._

" _MC... You really shouldn't do that kind of thing to girls...unless you really like them…" She said, more steadily this time._

" _You know that...right?"_

* _BEEP*_ * _BEEP*_ *BEEP* *BEEP*

The sudden, ear blaring noise knocked me out of my slumber as I flailed out of bed and onto the floor. I looked around for the fire alarm that had just gone off, but realized it was only my alarm clock.

"Goddammit…" I muttered as I stood up, groggily and now in slight pain, and pressed the off button on my alarm clock.

I gazed at the time, and read it.

 _11:42 A.M._

I blinked.

I checked the alarm I had set, and read it.

 _10:30 P.M._

Oh shit.

I set the alarm wrong.

Natsuki will be here in less than 20 minutes to read manga, I'm not dressed, and my house is mess.

Quickly, I jolted up and ran down stairs, my pants already on and my shirt quickly coming on as I ran down.

As I ran around my kitchen, picking up miscellaneous items and storing them in their right places, I thought back to my dream.

 _3rd time this week. That's the 3rd time I've had this dream since the weekend before the festival. I was only trying to mess with Natsuki, and I think I made a mistake. With how she's been avoiding me ever since the "incident", it'd be a miracle if she even shows up to my house today._

I was snapped out of my rigorous task as my doorbell rang. Swiftly, I answered it.

Standing there, about a head shorter than me, was Natsuki. She was wearing the same pink dress and shirt that she had on the last time she was here. I felt the butterflies in my stomach flare up like they did last weekend.

"Jeez, you look like you just got out of bed." Natsuki said, while looking me up and down.

"Hehe...funny story, actually…" I muttered sheepishly, while rubbing the back of my head.

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she strode past me, that adorable little frown on her face, and into my house.

"Jeez, you're just like Sayori…" Natsuki said as she went up the stairs, and into my room.

"S-Sorry about the mess…" I stumbled out, as I walked in my room after her. Clothes scattered near the small clothes hamper in the corner, and papers were littered on and around my desk.

Yet again, I saw Natsuki roll her eyes.

"Yep, your room is a mess. Just what I expect out of a lazy person like you." She said as she sat down at the chair at my desk. However, I could tell she was joking by the small smile on her face as she said it.

"Hey! You're saying that to the person who helped you make cupcakes for the festival!" I said, mock offended.

I saw Natsuki's face turn from that small smile of tortuous delight, into that face of embarrassment.

The air in the room became increasingly awkward and silent.

"S-Sorry about bringing up that weekend…" I said, trying to save the fun mood we had.

"N-No, it's fine...if anything, **I** should be sorry about just up and leaving after I was done. No goodbye, no nothing." Natsuki said afterwards.

I looked at Natsuki as I stumbled out more apologies.

"No no, it's my fault. I made the atmosphere all weird by being weird. If I hadn't stuck your finger in my mouth, you wouldn't have avoided me all week and-" Natsuki cut me off.

"Wait...that's why you think I avoided you all week?" Natsuki said, with confusion written on her face.

"Y-Yeah?" I said.

Natsuki's face turned from confusion to one of relief.

"I avoided you because I thought you were dating Sayori!" She said, puffing out her cheeks as she got annoyed.

"D-dating Sayori!?" I said with shock.

"Y-Yeah! You two are always together, talking in the halls, sitting together at lunch, and reading together in the literature club!" Natsuki said, now becoming actually angry.

"We're always together because we're best friends Natsuki!" I said, now becoming irritated.

"You sure seem like more than friends!" Natsuki yelled out.

"She has depression, so I'm trying to help her through it by being there whenever I can! Jesus, why are you getting so bent out of shape over this!?" I yelled back.

Natsuki was taken aback by my yelling. She blinked as the look on her face cleared, leaving one of shock.

"S-Sayori has…?" Natsuki trailed off, leaving me to answer.

"Yes. She's had for awhile now, and I'm one of the only things that helps to clear up the darkness. If you want to ask anyone, ask her. But seriously Natsuki, why are you getting so angry about me spending time with other girls to the point of avoiding me?" I asked.

I could see the blush form on Natsuki's face as she looked up to me, then down to the floor, then back up at me, then back down.

"B-Because I…" Natsuki mumbled out. I didn't say anything, and waited for her to finish.

"Because I like you, alright?" Natsuki's eyes were clenched closed at this point, and her fists were balled up in her lap.

"And seeing you and Sayori together like that, made me think...that the time we spent together, that the feelings I thought you had for me...weren't even real." I could see small tears starting to fall from Natsuki's eyes as she started crying. I stood there, in silence, as she took her hands to her face.

"N-Natsuki...I…" I started, but stopped. Instead, I knelt down, and held her with both my arms. I felt her body shake against mine.

"A-And now... _*hic* ..._ you're gonna say... _*hic* ..._ that you don't... _*hic* ..._ like me like that." She said, as her crying turned to sobbing. I said nothing, and instead, slid even further down until I was on my knees in front of her.

I took her hands off her face, and saw her reddened, crying face looking at me.

Slowly, I closed the gap between our heads, and put my lips on hers. I saw her eyes close as I closed mine. I felt her body stop spasming with her crying, and she relaxed into my kiss.

We held it for a few seconds, before I backed off. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at me, the beautiful pink color piercing into me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to go wild, and travel to my heart as I felt truly in love with what I was seeing. At that point, I knew that I had done the right thing.

"Natsuki, don't you think for a second that I don't like you. Your teasing does nothing but make me laugh, your smile brightens my day like no other, and I...I don't just like you...I love you, Natsuki." I said, as my gaze moved to the ground as I continued with my sentence. Slowly, however, I moved my gaze back up to her face.

It was now tomato red, and her eyes were wide.

"Y-Y...Y-You what?" She muttered out.

"I love you. With all my heart." I said, more firmly this time.

Her eyes got wider, until she suddenly kissed me again, this time her hands grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me in. I responded by picking her up off the chair and into my arms, bridal style.

I kept one eye open as I carried her over to my bed, our lips still connected. We broke it apart, but only for a second, as I laid down and she got on top of me, and re-connected our lips.

We laid there for a few minutes, simply kissing, before Natsuki started to explore.

Her hands started to go up my shirt, and she felt around my body, her hands deciding to rest under me, on my back.

As a response, my hands traveled around her body, going over her stomach, her back, and finally, her still clothed breasts. My hands made their way to the hook, and I started fiddling with it.

Instantly, Natsuki broke off the kiss and looked at me.

"S-Shit, sorry, I didn't even ask…" I said.

She said nothing, instead choosing to just stay silent.

"D-Do you want to go farther?" I asked.

"Y-Yes…" She muttered out.

"O-Okay…" I said, stuttering.

I undid the hook for her bra, and slipped it out from under her shirt. I could see her face was turning a bright shade of red already.

I then slipped the shirt off of her, to reveal her small, perky breasts.

"I-I know they're not as big as Yuri's or anything…" She started.

"They're perfect, Natsuki." I said, reassuring her.

My hands went over them, from cupping, rubbing, and eventually suckling on them, all the while earning small gasps and moans from Natsuki.

Natsuki's hands didn't remain dormant forever, though, as they started to move to remove my shirt. Eventually, they did, and now we were both shirtless.

A few minutes passed, of me pleasuring Natsuki, until she moved her hands to my pants, and unbuttoned them.

I stopped her, and looked her in the eyes.

"Alright...are you sure you want to do this? I'll understand if you don't, and I won't hate you or anything." I said to her.

"I'm sure. I'm very, very sure." She said, a now evident sultry tone apparent in her voice.

I let her continue to unbutton my pants, and then take my underwear off, to reveal my erect manhood, ready for any touch or feeling given.

Slowly, her hand went over the tip, and down to the base. Her hand felt like electricity moving down, making me start to feel breathless the farther down she went. She then pulled her hand back up slowly, watching every reaction I gave.

She kept stroking me, while I moved my hands from her breasts to her skirt and panties. Instead of taking them off of her, I instead rubbed her through her panties.

She started gasping, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and the blush becoming even more apparent than it already was.

All of the sudden, she lifted herself up, and moved to lay on her back. Then, she pulled her panties and skirt up to her knees, revealing her nether region. I got up on my knees on my bed, and looked her in the eyes, and she nodded.

I pulled her legs to my chest, and positioned myself outside of her. Slowly, I inserted myself into her. There was a mild amount of resistance at first, but then I pushed through into her.

At that moment, we both gasped from pleasure.

Natsuki's legs felt like they were spasming from pleasure, and my toes were curling.

 _Jesus H, this is amazing…_

However, I realized I wasn't fully in, and so, I pushed even further in. When I was around 3/4ths of the way in, I felt a block, and realized I was at my maximum length.

Slowly, I slid back out, feeling a pressure rise behind my groin. I took a few seconds for it to go away, and slid back in, a bit faster now.

This cycle continued for a few minutes, of me sliding in, and back out, and back in again, gaining speed, until…

"N-Natsuki...I'm gonna…" I stuttered out, before pulling out of her. She moaned out with pleasure, louder than anytime before, and it pushed me over the edge.

I felt myself twitch, and white hot pleasure coursed through my body with every spasm I gave off. I moaned as I felt the pure euphoria pass through my body, and out onto Natsuki.

A few minutes passed, and the initial burst of ecstasy subsided, and I looked back to Natsuki, who now had a few strings of semen on her face, chest, and stomach. The blush on her face had grown to be impossibly red, but she looked in ecstasy as well.

I laid down next to her, and felt myself come off of the high of sexual euphoria.

A few more minutes passed, and she finally looked to have come off of her own sex high.

"I'm gonna go take a shower…" She said, groggily. She stumbled off of my bed, and towards my bathroom, which had a shower in it. I heard the shower turn on as I got up, and organized our clothes at the foot of my bed, before slipping on my underwear, and slipping under the covers of my bed.

Natsuki came out of the shower about half an hour later, and put on her panties and bra before crawling into bed with me.

"We didn't even _*yawn*_ read the manga…" She said, her voice dropping with exhaustion.

"We'll do it _*yawn*_ when we wake up…" I said, my voice also laden with exhaustion.

"Besides...we found a better thing to do anyways."


End file.
